Horrortale
|type = Concept Change|tone = Horror|medium = Comic}} Horrortale is an AU that takes place many years after a neutral run caused by Frisk. The monsters of the Underground have gone crazy and savage due to the starvation, torture and the new laws caused by the new queen, Undyne. Characters Flowey He is now on the less-violent side, most likely because of seeing the effects of his actions in the battle with Frisk as Photoshop Flowey. Sans Sans now enjoys chopping human's heads off to eat. However, Sans still has some sanity. Papyrus He now has uneven, bloodied, and crooked teeth because of his "special spaghetti", and instead of trying to get into the Royal Guard, he's trying to get out of it. The other monsters are jealous of him because out of all of the monsters he has the most sanity. Aliza The human in this AU is a girl named Aliza. Instead of having a DETERMINATION soul like Frisk, she has the soul of fear (royal purple soul). She is somewhere in between 9-12 years old. Toriel She went insane as well, but the difference between her and most of the other monsters is that she still has some sanity. It mentions in the game that Sans made a mistake telling Toriel how things were outside the Ruins. The mistake Sans made most likely caused Toriel's sanity to decrease. But however, she seems to regain sanity when shown affection like when she let Aliza leave once she gave her a hug. Undyne She overthrew Toriel and became the new ruler of the Underground. She wants to destroy all humanity. It is unknown as to whether or not she liked Frisk during the neutral run. Previous characters Frisk Frisk (in Horrortale) was the human to fall before Aliza. They did a neutral route and caused things to turn out this way. Asgore Asgore was killed by Frisk (in Horrortale) at the end of a neutral route. Information about the AU The action takes place many years after Frisk had fallen down. Monsters have lost hope, have gone insane and their appearance has changed in terrifying ways. For example, Papyrus has a slightly torn scarf and has bloody, uneven, broken teeth and now he is preparing spaghetti made of humans, and his brother Sans tries to kill Aliza at one of the earliest parts of the game. The demo only shows the characters, Horror!Toriel, Horror!Sans, and Horror!Papyrus. Backstory The story takes place after "the overthrow of the queen," ending where Toriel after a neutral ending returned to the throne, but Undyne drove her back to the Ruins and occupied the throne, wanting to destroy humanity more than ever. The Horrortale AU occurs many years later where monsters are in despair after many stages of failed attempts to get out of the Underground. Throughout the AU it is heavily implied that one of the major causes for the fall of the Underground is a lack of resources, more specifically food. This has lead several of the monsters becoming insane and instead of harvesting human souls when a human falls down, they eat them. Release Demo/Teaser version of the game: http: //www.newgrounds.com/portal/view/677418 Note: The game will not be like Undertale. Much of the history of the AU will be described in the comics. Trivia * The name "Aliza" is translated from Hebrew as "joyful", "happy". * Years of consumption of "special spaghetti" has made Papyrus's teeth reddish and crooked. * Sans received a serious head injury most likely due to non-compliance with the laws that Undyne placed. * For those who still do not understand the essence of AU: Asgore is dead, and Chara is not related to this universe. * For animations, simple drawings, and painting, Sour-Apple Studios uses Flash CS4, and for a more textured look - Adobe CS4. * In Horrortale Sans and Papyrus are still very close; even if they are a bit psychotic, they can rely on each other, as a single monster, which they can trust. Their relationship has not changed. * In the game there will be a real "fight", the gameplay differs from the original Undertale. Horrortale is more like an interactive story than an interactive game, and the protagonist is too helpless to fight back. * There is a easter egg hidden in the game. While Horror!Papyrus is making the puzzle, you are given an opportunity to ask questions. ** Ask about Alphys. ** When done asking about Alphys, click under the "...". This option is to ask about Gaster. ** Once this is done Sans will flash an unsettling smile, grinning ear to ear, while his red eye shrinks. He will then impale you with bones. Papyrus will yell,"SANS!!!!!!! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!" At the gameover screen, Flowey will say, "That's a touchy subject down here." and you continue with the playable teaser. * Sans has a mild case of amnesia. The amnesia was caused by Undyne causing the hole in his skull. Most of his memories remained, but the ones that disappeared were the ones of Frisk. * Going in the Ruins will result in the Aliza talking with Toriel. In order to proceed you have to forgive Toriel and promise that you would save her, otherwise, she is going to kill you. ** If you agree with her, her face shows kindness and desperation. ** If you don't agree with her, her pupils will turn a light shade of green with swirls inside her eyes. Her face is now psychotic and shows no signs of emotion. She will have a wide smile and she will laugh while killing you. She will raise her arm and burn you with her fire magic. You will see your body burn and go from skin, to blood, to a skeleton, and finally to dust. You will then be sent to the game over screen. * At one point Sans will lure you in with a hot dog. He stares at you intensely while he asks if you want the hot dog. ** If you keep disagreeing with him, the music will stop and he will say, "Your funeral." ** If you do agree with him, the music will stop and you will die right in front of your eyes. * When you finished talking with Sans if you click the up arrow Sans would spawn the same attack from the Horrortale comic (When Aliza died for the first time) while responding 'Nope.'. *After the "Horrortale trailer game" became a huge success, Sour Apple Studios anounsed that there will not be a full/completed version of the game, but instead, there will be a comic that will explain the story. The comic is currently updating and you can find it on Sour-Apple's Deviant art account * The game is similar to his panache Fran Bow. Horrortale concept art by sour apple studios.jpg|Concepts Horrortale cast by sour apple studios.jpg Sans creepy advice by sour apple studios.jpg Fresh hotdogs and everlasting love by sour apple studios.jpg Horrortale date with sans by sour apple studios.jpg Horrortale sans by addicted2electronics-da5jmu2.png Horror!Sans (This image is also known as IMG 0029).jpg 1501474741570.png|link=Aliza Sprite By Le Fun Shark 1504738837865.png|Horrortale Flowey Sprite By Le Fun Shark Category:AUs Category:Horror Category:Post-Neutral Category:Horrortale